ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Alien destroyer episode 2: There were 10, now there's 20 part 2
The water was murky and swamp like. Fish swam in various directions, not caring where the went or what they did. Ben, as his newly unlocked alien Fishbait, propelled himself through the water searching for the tentacles that had attacked him a few nights ago. Suddenly, he dashed into a nearby seaweed patch. He had just noticed a pill- shaped robot a radio antenna connetected to the top of his head, grey dots covering his body. Long, spotted tentacles moved side to side, obviously searching for something above the water. They were connected to the robot. Fishbait: W--what? Those tentacle things are actually... connected to a robot? He set his propellers to a slow speed stealthly sneaking up on the robot. Then, even if it was not facing Fishbait, a single tentacle whipped out and caught the submarine shaped fish in a tight grip. The robot turned to face his pray. The grey dots that covered his mechanical body lit a bright blue light when he spoke ???: My, my. Ben Tennyson. Such an honour to meet you. Fishbait: Nngh! How do you know my name?! ???: Your the bearer of the Omnitrix. Your famous across the entire universe. It also seems you've unlocked the Aquamorpher form. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ro'th Koth. Back on my home planet, Pisciss volann , I was a scientist. Though due to my experiments failing and causing the loss of people's lives I was banished to your pitiful planet. But I remembered. Earth was the birth place of Ben Tennyson. So I though; If I take the Omnitrix of your fleshy arm, I'll be able to get revenge on my pathetic planet! Fishbait: You can't do that! You can't destroy your own people for revenge! Ro'th Koth: Just watch me. Ben was filled with rage. He coudn't just let this monster destroy an entire race. Without thinking the Omnitrix, which was located on the glass of his periscope, opened to the side revealing two small missiles. FWOOOOSH! The missile was so fast, that Ro'th Koth didn't even have time to react. It took out one of his eye, a tiny yellow and orange explosion appearing. The tentacle that had grasped Fishbait loosened, giving him a chance to escape. Fishbait: Ha! Beep! Beep! Where the once bulky submarine floated was replaced by a small boy. Ben: Aw man. Back on the surface, Ben was sent flying out of the water, landing backfirst on a landing dock. Grandpa Max came rushing up to his grandson. Max: Ben! Are you-- Ben: OKay? No. No I'm not. Bubbles suddenly started forming on the surface until 5 massive tentacles burshed out of the water spraying droplets of water evrywhere. Max: Ben! Duck! He pulled out a small ray gun firing a massive beam, taking out one of the gigantic tentacles. Reacting to the fire, each tentacle lashed out each trying to destroy the platform. Soon, the bay burst into a million wooden pieces, Max and Ben falling into the water. Ben: C'mon! Work you stupid watch! Max: Look out! A tentacle crashed down on Ben sending him falling down into the water. Max: No! Green filled the water, then a black, white and green alien emerged from the water (Upgrade). Upgrade: Grandpa! Got anything I can upgrade? Max fumbled about in his left pocket pulling out a taser like gun. Max: Here. It's an old Plumber tech I had back in the day. Upgrade: It'll do. He merged with the gun turning it into a massive laser cannon. Upgrade: Hey Ro'th Koth! The tentacles turned to Upgrade's location ready to strike. Upgrade: 'Water' you waiting for? FFFFFFFFFZAAAAAAAP!!! A massive green laser instantly hit the tentacles disintegrating them on impact. Back below the water Ro'th koth's body started to burst into particles. Ro'th koth: No! Curse you Ben Tennyson! Curse you!!!!!! His final words before being completly obliterated. All wet and soggy, Ben and Max trudged back to the Rustbucket. Gwen was reading her book, completly oblivious to the fact that a space octupus had just tried to destroy her cousin and her grandpa. Gwen, Ben and Max: Ah. Such a peaceful day. Well that's it for part 2! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it had to be delayed for two days. Saturday I was tired and on Sunday I had to take my mother to the hospital so it was all a bit frantic. But expect everything to be back on schedule this Saturday! Category:Episodes